The Battle
by NettieC
Summary: Harm and Mac's new relationship is threatened when a battle ensues over .... no more it would be giving it away....
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own none of it and only the first part of the story…**_

_**This story was half written before being left in the "In Progress" file…(a euphemism for abandoned, never to see the light of day again file).**_

_**Thanks to Brandy and Peggy I was able to bring it to completion…Brandy all but completing the second half….**_

----------------------------------------JAG-----------------------------------------

"Hold my hand. You'll be fine. I promise…"

"No, I won't be fine. I don't want to do this, I've changed my mind."

"It'll be alright – it won't hurt much."

"Sure that's what they all say."

"I never thought you'd wimp out. I mean all the years I've known you, all the things you've done, and you baulk at this."

"I'm not baulking at anything. I've simply changed my mind. It's not going to happen."

"Fine, be a wuss."

With that, Harm and Mac walked out of the tattoo parlour and into the bright sunlight of another beautiful July day. Nothing was said until they reached Harm's SUV.

"I'm sorry Mac," he said opening her door. "I just couldn't."

"My Flyboy, afraid of needles," Mac said, a huge smile on her face.

"I'm not afraid of needles!" retorted Harm, opening his own door.

"Sure – that's what you say now," Mac replied in a sing-song voice which irritated him more.

"Mac, I'm not. It wasn't that." He got in and started the engine.

"What was it then, Harmon?" she asked, staring at him.

"It just didn't feel right," he said shaking his head before pulling into traffic.

"What, the wrong Feng Shui or something?" she asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, something like that. Anyway, it's not a big deal," Harm said, keeping his eyes firmly planted on the road ahead.

"Oh, yes it is Flyboy," Mac said, the smile disappearing as she turned in the seat to face him. "You promised me last Saturday before we…well, you know, that if I showed you my tattoo then you'd get one. Well, I showed you mine."

"And a nice tattoo is was too and in such a wonderful spot. I mean your…" Harm began, the memory bringing a huge smile to his face and lighting up his eyes.

"Harm! Flattery will get you nowhere." Mac said, lightly punching his arm. "Now you always pride yourself in keeping your promises and today you piked out. That's why it is a big deal."

"But I never promised you it would be today, did I?" Harm said, raising his eyebrow.

"No, but today's as good as any." Mac turned back in her seat.

Harm shook his head, he couldn't win this argument and so he changed the topic. "Anyhow, what time's your hairdresser appointment?"

"Nice tactic but it won't work. I cancelled my appointment," she said, staring ahead.

"Why!? I mean I thought you wanted it cut." Harm's voice had gone up an octave.

"I changed my mind. Long hair is all the rage. I know you like it shorter but I like it longer and I think I'll keep it this way for a while," she smiled to herself.

"But…" Harm began to protest.

"No buts. I think I'll keep growing my hair until you get that tattoo," Mac said smugly.

Harm cringed. He loved her dearly but that hair had to go. So many times he had been tempted to creep up behind her and cut it off. He had actually been excited when she had mentioned the appointment. How he longed to see the short haired Mac he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Nothing else was said.

**Mac's Office**

Two weeks had passed with barely a word mentioned in the tattoo versus haircut battle. The topic was avoided masterfully, both believing the other one would cave but it wasn't to be. It was Bud who inadvertently reignited the war.

"Harriet has an appointment at the hair salon on Sunday afternoon, Mac. Perhaps you could go with her…if you have no other plans," suggested Bud as he sat with Mac in her office.

"Why?" asked Mac sensing that Harm had put him up to it.

"No particular reason." Bud was a bad liar.

"What is it, Bud? You don't like my hair either," Mac asked directly.

"No Mac, it's not just that…" Bud began hesitantly.

"You mean you don't like my hair?" she questioned, staring at him.

"No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am, I mean…" he stammered, his cheeks colouring.

"Take a breath Bud," Mac said, feeling sorry for him.

"Sorry Mac, I just thought that having a girls' afternoon would do Harriet the world of good. She's been a little down lately and I thought…" Bud's expression softened and Mac could see the concern in his eyes.

"Why has she been down?" she asked quietly.

"I really don't know. She says she's fine but I get the feeling something is wrong. I guess I was hoping that you could talk to her and kind of check in, see how things are." Bud turned to look at her, hoping Mac could get to the bottom of whatever was wrong and put his mind at ease.

"Of course I can," Mac said, patting his arm.

"That's so long as you are free," he added, not wanting to put her out any.

"I'll make the time besides it's only plans with him," Mac smiled as Harm entered her office.

"With him, huh?" Harm feigned hurt.

"Sorry Harm, a change of plans for Sunday, I have another engagement," she said matter-of-factly.

"And with whom would that be?" Harm asked curious.

"With Harriet," answered Bud. "At the …"

"Mall," Mac cut in.

"The mall," echoed Bud.

"Right," said Harm believing neither of them. "And Bud what will you be doing while the ladies are at the …mall?"

"Babysitting."

"Good, I'll help you."

All three exchanged curious glances. Harm knew Mac and Bud had not told him the truth but he also knew Bud would be easier to crack alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sunday**

Mac picked Harriet up at 1200. Harm wanted to be there but as usual he had arrived late and missed them by ten minutes.

"So Bud," Harm asked when they had fed the boys lunch. "Where did they really go?"

"To the mall," Bud answered moving to the sink.

"Now look at me and say that," Harm said, coming up next to him.

"Harm, they went to the mall," Bud said looking up at the taller man.

"You're lying," Harm replied,

"No I'm not," Bud protested.

"Yes you are. Spill." Bud would never be good at poker.

Realising he had lost, Bud caved. "They've gone out for lunch and then to the salon."

"Really? Why lie about it?" Harm asked, leaning against the counter.

"Mac said something about you wanting her to cut her hair but she wasn't giving in until you got a tattoo. She didn't want you to think you'd won." Bud turned his attention back to the dishes.

"That's Mac!" Harm couldn't help but smile.

"So I heard you chickened out at the tattoo parlour," Bud bravely ventured.

"No I didn't!" retorted Harm.

"Not the story I heard," said Bud, his eyes fixed on the sink before him.

"Well, it's the truth."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Meanwhile, Harriet and Mac sat down in a restaurant a block from the mall. Both had ordered their meals and drinks and Mac kept the conversation going with trivial matters.

"So, what do you think, Harriet?" she asked.

"It's nice," Harriet replied absently.

"What's nice?" Mac questioned.

"What you just said," Harriet replied looking up from her drink.

"Harriet, you didn't hear a word of it," Mac said, studying her friend's face.

"I'm sorry Mac, no I didn't." she dropped her head again.

"What's wrong?" Mac reached out and patted Harriet's arm.

Harriet swirled the ice around in her glass. "Not a lot."

"Sure," Mac said, not buying Harriet's performance.

"It's nothing really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then tell me about it," Mac said, leaning back in her chair.

"Just the baby blues. I've been couped up at home with AJ and Jimmy for months now and being pregnant with twins and with Bud working such long hours, I sometimes feel like I'm a single parent. I miss the office, I miss adult conversation, I miss seeing you and Harm everyday and I miss the gossip," Harriet said sadly. She loved her growing family tremendously and wouldn't swap it for anything – it just got to her some days.

"So you're feeling disconnected?" Mac asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, as I said, not the end of the world stuff, just something to deal with," Harriet said, a small smile on her lips which didn't make it to her eyes.

"Can I tell you some news that might reconnect you?" Mac asked, moving forward.

"Sure."

"Harm and I are together," Mac said simply.

"Together together?" Harriet asked incredulously.

"Yep."

"Wow! How? When?" Harriet's eyes lit up.

"Two weeks ago after the Saturday lunch at your place," Mac said quietly.

"But you two just argued all day," Harriet said, barely believing the conversation they were having.

"But we made up all night." Mac's cheeks blushed with the memory of that night.

"Wow!" Harriet said again. "Was it…"

The waiter interrupted with the food.

When he left Harriet continued. "Was it everything you imagined?"

"It was. In fact it was better," Mac said, her smile threatening to split her face in two.

"I am so happy for you!" Harriet clapped her hands with glee.

"I'm happy for me too!" Mac smiled broadly.

"So does anyone else know?" Harriet was desperate for the details, she'd prayed for this day forever.

"We haven't actually made it official. We wanted to work a few things out first." Mac said, swirling the ice cubes in her glass.

"Like?"

"Like careers, residences and such," she said, smiling at her friend.

"Are you going to get married?" Harriet asked with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Whoa, slow down Harriet!" Mac threw her hands up.

"Sorry but this is big news and I'm so excited."

Over lunch Mac divulged all but the very intimate details of _that_weekend and the ensuing tattoo versus haircut standoff that had followed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own none of it and only the first part of the story…**_

_**This story was half written before being left in the "In Progress" file…(a euphemism for abandoned, never to see the light of day again file).**_

_**Thanks to Brandy and Peggy I was able to bring it to completion…Brandy all but completing the second half….**_

---------------------------------------------------JAG---------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday**

**JAG OPS**

Harm hurriedly entered the coffee room with his mug in his hand.

"Good morning Harmon. How are you today? Running a little late aren't you?" Mac said surprising him.

"Mac, you cut your hair after all!" Harm gasped, astonished. "I love it. It reminds of when we first met in the Rose Garden".

Mac had to admit to herself that she did like the haircut she had received but she was going to enjoy teasing Harm about chickening out on his end of the deal regarding the tattoo.

"Well, I decided to get a haircut after all even though you reneged on your tattoo. It wouldn't have hurt and I was there to hold your hand. I would have even helped you take care of it until it healed," Mac casually teased.

"I feel bad about not going through with it but tattoos are for life and I just wasn't sure," Harm said, lowering his defences for the first time.

Mac became excited. "Does that mean you may have one done eventually? If you do, what will you get?"

Harm smiled that irresistible Flyboy grin which always melted Mac's heart; much more so now since they had become lovers.

"I haven't said I was getting one at all so please don't get all excited." Harm's smile instantly left his face as he gingerly moved around Mac to get to the coffee pot.

"Good morning Colonel, good morning Commander," Bud said as he entered for his coffee. "I like your new hairdo, Mac, and I'm so grateful to you for getting Harriet out of the house for awhile. She needed some down time from the kids."

"I enjoyed myself too. Harriet and I enjoyed ourselves and had a long girly talk." With that statement she gave Harm a sexy smile and winked.

Harm's eyebrows shot up almost to his hairline and he nearly dropped his mug as he wondered exactly how much Mac had revealed to Harriet about the turn in their relationship.

He was thankful Harriet no longer worked at JAG or he would have felt her watching him, them, all the time. Harm took a quick glimpse at Bud to see if he recognized any nuances in his behaviour that would indicate he was aware Mac and he had finally been intimate.

"You're very quiet this morning, Harm. Is everything all right"? Bud asked.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong Bud"? Harm replied in a gruffer voice than he'd intended.

"Nothing in particular, Harm, but you just seemed somewhat on edge. I apologize if I overstepped the bounds." Bud seemed genuinely upset and Harm regretted his harsh tone.

"I just need some coffee, Bud. Sorry if I seemed to jump down your throat".

"Apology accepted," Bud replied with his usual good humour and broad smile.

"I'm sure Harriet told you that Harm decided not to get a tattoo. Harm and I had made a pact of sorts that if he got a tattoo, I'd cut my hair the way I used to wear it," Mac quipped swirling her coffee in her mug. "However, he chickened out at the last minute. I really was shocked that this flying ace jock was afraid of needles."

She turned, pivoting on her high heels and smiled sweetly up into Harm's beautiful bluish-green eyes which were now set off by the rising reddish colour in his cheeks.

"Damn it Mac. I told you I am not afraid of needles but that tattoos are for life and I wasn't sure I wanted one." He gave her a thunderous look and his gorgeous eyes seem to become bluer right in front of her. She'd have to remember that. She'd also noticed his eyes seemed much bluer after they had been intimate. Obviously, passion and anger changed their colour.

Coates stuck her head into the doorway. "The General is requesting both you Colonel and the Commander in his office ASAP".

"Is everything alright, Commander?" Coates asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why the hell does everyone keep asking me if I'm alright? Of course, I am." He drew a deep breath. "Sorry Coates for showing you my temper." Coates looked from Harm to Mac and smiled.

_Now what the hell did that mean,_ wondered Harm. God! Was it that obvious the relationship between Mac and himself had changed? If it was it was going to be very difficult around the office. He hoped the General didn't pick up on anything or they'd be transferred to Alaska and the South Pole respectively.

Mac seemed very at ease as she grabbed his arm to drag him from the break room. As soon as they cleared the doorway, she dropped her hand.

"You're very nervous today, Harm. Is everything alright? Are you sorry our relationship changed?" She looked up into his eyes apprehensively.

God, he loved this woman but hadn't told her yet. Now, she just asked him if he regretted it. He better get his act together before facing the General.

"What would make you say a thing like that Mac? I waited nine years for that moment the other night and it was everything I prayed it would be. There are definitely no regrets." He debated whether he should tell her now that he loved her and allay her fears. She'd had some horrendous experiences with the previous men in her life. He wanted her to know he was nothing like them. He wanted her to know he cherished her and always would. God!! Everything seemed to be moving so fast; like a tornado swirling out of control and he and Mac were wrapped up in it. He admitted to himself that these strong, loving feelings were terrifying him in a way he'd never experienced or expected.

Harm told himself it was about time he and Mac finally faced the sexual chemistry between them and acted upon it. That weekend had been incredible and it was wonderful to have her in his arms and to wake up with her in his bed the following morning.

"Harm, the General is waiting." Harm realized Mac had probably been talking to him the whole time but he hadn't heard a word.

The visit to the General was not a good one. He was sending Mac TAD immediately on a case which involved a Marine who had allegedly beaten his wife. Harm would be staying at JAG to finish up a court martial and other matters. Harm knew he was going to miss her terribly during her two week absence; he always did when she was gone. This time was different though, he was going to tell her.

After being dismissed, Harm followed Mac out of the General's office.

"Mac, come to my office. I want to talk to you before you go," Harm said nervously.

Mac sensed Harm's anxiety. She was hoping he was truly happy they had finally admitted their feelings and been intimate. However there had been no declarations of love from either of them. Perhaps, that's what he wanted to make clear. She realized if he said it was just a sexual encounter, she would be devastated but still it was better than nothing.

Harm hurriedly escorted her into his office, closed the door and the blinds.

"God Mac, I'm going to miss you while you're gone. Promise me you'll call and email me everyday, and more than once," Harm blurted out in a whoosh of air, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Of course I will," Mac whispered, ecstatic at his words and actions.

Harm reached his long arm over and flipped the lock on his office door. When he turned back to her, he slid his large hand to the back of her neck and pulled her towards him for a toe curling kiss. He had gently turned her head this way and that to make the most of the long, breathtaking kiss. Mac was surprised Harm had kissed her so passionately in the office, thank God he had locked the door first, she thought.

"I'll miss you too and I promise I'll let you know when I get to my TAD location and keep you posted. I'll be back before you know it." She smiled and placed her fingers on his still damp lips.

"And I'll be right here waiting for you." He said, continuing his internal debate as to whether he should he tell her right here and now he loved her. He decided it probably wasn't a good idea as he wanted to have time to talk to her properly and, hopefully, to plan for the future.

Mac was breathless as she looked at him. "We'd better open the door in case people start getting the wrong idea," Mac said before running her hand down the front of her uniform which had been pressed so tightly up against Harm's chest. She reached up to straighten his tie and smooth his shoulder boards. He fluffed her hair back into place. Quickly he unlocked and opened the door while Mac flipped open the blinds.

"I'll really miss you Mac. Stay safe and come back as quick as you can," he said as she neared the door.

"I'll be fine. It's just an investigation on a Marine base; nothing dangerous. You take care of yourself while I'm gone." Mac was having her own internal debate; not knowing whether she should confess her love for him. She decided the timing was not the best as she wanted him to have time to digest her declaration and to find out exactly how he felt about her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own none of it and only the first part of the story…**_

_**This story was half written before being left in the "In Progress" file…(a euphemism for abandoned, never to see the light of day again file).**_

_**Thanks to Brandy and Peggy I was able to bring it to completion…Brandy all but completing the second half….**_

------------------------------------------------------------JAG-------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Weeks Later **

**Mac's Apartment**

**Friday**

**2350**

The phone was ringing as Mac came through the door returning from her TAD. She was glad to be back and desperate to see Harm. Even though they'd spoken several times a day and emailed each other as well, she had missed him immensely. She picked up the phone and saw Harm's number on the caller ID.

"Hi Harm, you just got me coming in the door; perfect timing." She noticed her answering machine was flashing, telling her she had three messages. They were all from Harm, she laughed.

"What's so funny Mac"? Harm inquired.

"I just noticed you've called me three times already tonight. It feels so good to be wanted." She took a breath. "When can I see you?" she asked, staring at his photo on the side table.

"It's kind of late now so how about you come over for breakfast in the morning and we can spend the day together, that's if you're not too tired," he said, before adding, "I've missed you so much, Mac."

Mac wasn't too tired to see him right now and wanted to ask him to come over and stay at her place but she thought maybe he'd had a tough day. She decided she could also use some sleep and start anew tomorrow.

"That would be great, Harm! What time should I come for breakfast? I hope you're either cooking something I can eat or you're having it delivered. If not, I can pick up a McDonald's sausage egg McMuffin for myself on the way over," Mac offered.

"Even though I don't eat it, I'm going to cook you bacon and eggs and get some fresh croissants from the bakery. How does eight sound? Okay?" Mac thought she detected some nervousness in Harm's voice.

"I'll see you at eight. I've really missed you too, Harm. See you tomorrow."

**Harm's Apartment**

**0800**

Harm's doorbell rang he had to stop himself running to the door in his eagerness to see her. When he opened it and saw Mac, he quickly drew her into his arms and kissed her, pressing his body closely to her. Mac was breathless when they parted.

"I guess you did really miss me," she said laughing.

"I sure as hell did. Let's eat," Harm said, closing the door behind her and leading her to the table, knowing they had a busy day ahead.

The meal was delicious and Mac ate an entire pound of bacon as Harm watched with an expression of disgust and humour on his face. Mac's eating habits had always amused him.

After breakfast was completed and the table cleared, Mac couldn't resist just a mentioning the lack of a tattoo.

"So, have you thought about a tattoo at all in my absence?" Mac said, a small pout on her face, as they were at the sink doing the dishes.

"As a matter of a fact, I have," Harm answered, drying a dish.

"So what is it going to be; yes or no?" Mac asked turning away from the sink.

Harm put the dish in the cabinet and laid his towel on the countertop. He slowly turned his back to Mac, and carefully pulled his shirt over his muscled back and silky, black hair.

He lowered his jeans slightly and there, centred on his gorgeous lower back, was the name "Sarah" in beautifully scripted letters, in marine green.

Mac was speechless as she traced her name so prominently displayed on his amazing body.

"Oh Harm! I never expected you to tattoo my name on you but I love it! The fact it's already healed means you must have gotten it as soon as I left." She placed her arms around his body to the front of his abdomen. She leaned her head on his back and lowered her head to place a sweet kiss over her name.

Harm turned to her and held her in his arms before turning back around again.

"You didn't see the rest of it Mac." He undid his button and zip and lowered his jeans further.

Mac was confused but when his jeans were loosened she lowered the waistband and between his two dimples just above his buttocks was a very detailed model of his yellow bi-plane Sarah.

Mac burst out laughing and pinched him on one of his dimples.

"You devil! You made me think it was my name there!" She pouted bur soon burst out laughing.

"To celebrate my new tattoo, let me take my two Sarah's flying. What do you think? Does that sound good?" Harm smiled his flyboy grin and there was no way she could say no. God, she loved him and today she was going to find the means to tell him.

**Highway Heading To Blackburn Airport **

**1200**

Mac's helmeted head was pressed tightly to Harm's leather clad back, her arms wrapped tightly around his trim, muscled waist as they flew on the motorcycle towards Blackburg Airport where "Sarah" was housed. It was a beautiful sunny day; perfect for rides of any kind.

As the engine roared beneath them and the wind whistled over their bodies, Mac mentally reviewed just exactly how she was going to tell Harm she loved him and then spent more time considering how would he react? What he would say? Would she put him on the spot? Should she wait a little longer until their relationship was more established? She still hadn't determined what she should say to get the conversation going in the right direction when she noticed they'd arrived at the airport.

Harm's bi-plane was already pulled out and ready to go. She went to step up into the front seat as Harm did his pre-flight check, but he stopped her.

"Don't get in yet. I want to show you something before you do." Mac was puzzled but climbed back down and followed Harm around as he inspected the aircraft.

She suddenly noticed Harm's name near the cockpit area just like they had on F14's.

It read Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Then she looked near the front passenger seat and spied more writing. It read Lt. Colonel Sarah with no last name.

"Harm I noticed you added some writing to Sarah," she said, turning to meet his gaze. "It looks really nice but you forgot my last name."

"It does look nice. Doesn't it? But I didn't forget your last name, I didn't know it." Harm said, before removing his right glove and reaching into the inner pocket of his leather flight jacket. He pulled out a small black velvet box. Mac was almost certain she knew what it contained and her heart started racing.

He placed the box in her hands and held them in his. "Open it, Sarah," he whispered, she did. "I've waited nine years for this moment. I love you with all of my heart and want you to marry me and become Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb. If you say yes then I can put your new last name on Sarah."

With shaking hands, Mac flipped open the black velvet box and there was a gorgeous one carat round diamond surrounded by several diamond baguettes. It sparkled in the beautiful Virginian sunshine. Mac didn't move and just stared intently at the ring. Harm took the ring from its resting place and gently pulled off Mac's left glove. He kissed the tips of each of her fingers and then slid the ring onto her finger up to her knuckle. "Well Sarah, will you be my wife?"

Mac used his fingers to push the ring completely into place before going on tippy toes and kissing him lovingly. She realized without her high heels she was a lot shorter than his 6'4" height.

"Oh Harm, I love you so much and of course I'll marry you!"

It was the most exhilarating airplane ride Harm had ever had. The sky was blue, his fiancée was laughing in front of him and his tattoo was forever and was just fine.

------------------------------------------------------------JAG-------------------------------------------------------------

This marks my last JAG fanfic ...thanks for all your reviews and support I appreciate it...

now I have scared you...I should add my last one until Dec 1...I am away on school camp for a week and then have commitments in the week after that...however, I have Christmas ones to post.

In the meantime there are lots of stories in my portfolio which haven't received too many reviews - see if you can check them out for me - it may inspire me to write more.

love Nettie


End file.
